


Little Victories

by taichara



Category: Fire Emblem: Blazing Blade, Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken | Fire Emblem: Blazing Sword
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:01:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25080550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taichara/pseuds/taichara
Summary: It took some doing, but since when did that ever stop him?
Relationships: Eliwood/Hector (Fire Emblem)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	Little Victories

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kalloway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/gifts).



Hector had faced down some grueling stuff in his life. Bandits, armies, _dragons_ \-- and none of it prepared him for what he'd just gone through. Not one jot.

But here he was, and here Eliwood was; and here was the tiniest scrap of person with _eye-bleedingly-red_ fuzz asleep in his arms …

"Well, we made it."

\-- Eliwood, murmuring softly. Hector didn't bother to squelch his snort.

"What's this 'we'? I'm the one that wrangled that dragoncraft whatever-relic and ate like a horse for months!"

"I know, I know."

\-- Chuckling, and then cheek pressed in Hector's hair.

The future was looking up.


End file.
